


Silence

by WildVibes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff ?, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildVibes/pseuds/WildVibes
Summary: It had occurred out of the blue. They would train in the same space. Soon after they found each other outside of the training room. Eventually it led to Hanzo coming over to his room. Spend hours together lying quietly in bed. Jack never asked what he was to Hanzo. Maybe he was too scared to found out, to question this small slice of happiness in his messed up life.Hanzo76 Week Day 1 - First Time (LATE)





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Recently found out about Han76 ship week and I wanted to jump in. It's been years since I've done a fanfic so forgive me if it's bad. Rping does this to a girl. Hope you enjoy, feel free to link this on tumblr and sorry for grammar mistakes.

Ocean blue irises stared absentmindedly on an uninteresting spot upon the wall. He merely sat quietly on the exam table in the spacious white room, waiting patiently before the local doctor emerged from her office. Eyes shifted quickly in her direction wondering if she had anything to say, but nothing came. The young medic, Angela Ziegler, merely smile lightly towards him as she held a transparent notepad. It wasn’t until she stood before him that she finally decided to speak.

“Everything looks good as always, Jack.”

Hearing his birth name sent a small jolt along his spine; it was nerving, but, what could he do. Ever since he admitted to Angela who he really was he couldn’t get her to stop saying it. Only time she didn’t was when the other members of the new Overwatch were around. In truth, if he had it his way he would never told her the truth but he doubted he could patch two broken ribs with just his biotic field. Regardless, he trusted her; she didn’t tell anyone, it was just between them and of course Athena. Still the secret seemed to be weighting heavily upon her. Even now as he jumped off the exam table and reached for his visor he could see her brows knit together. Despite what she liked to say Angela was easy to read or at least to him she was. They have known each other long enough to know when something is wrong or if something troubles them. Soldier could only give a heavy sigh when he clipped the visor into place. He stood before her, face hidden; awaiting what seems to be a daily conversation they shared alone.

“Angela we’ve been through this.”

“I don’t understand, why don’t you tell everyone you’re alive?”

“It’s better this way.” In all honesty it was, people wouldn’t get hurt and not to mention the media wouldn’t be on his ass. Not that they weren’t already, but it was better to hide in the shadows while he figure out answers. Although, joining the new Overwatch Winston was leading was probably not the smartest move but they could use the help. His attention drifted back to Angela, watching her features droop into a sadden state. It was dishearten though Jack knew she’ll get through it. She’s strong.

“I don’t understand how Hanzo could do it. Keep this secret.” Angela huff quietly but 76 didn’t answer, merely looked away. Despite the subtle action the good doctor took note and gave him a critical look. Honestly he didn’t want to speak of his second not so smart move.

“You did tell him, right? Jack?”

Again he felt that unsettling rush of wind whip down his back. He didn’t answer her question, although, Angela could tell from his silent what the truth was. Jack merely stood there listening to her sigh out of frustration. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell Hanzo who he really was merely, as mentioned, the Shimada was his second unthought-of plan. They were? _Boyfriends_? No such a phrase made him feel too old and like a sugar daddy. Nonetheless they were something ‘ _special_ ’ that he couldn’t place a name on.

It had occurred out of the blue. They would train in the same space on opposite sides, and then they started helping each other out on their weakness.  Soon after they found each other outside of the training room; eating together, relaxing together. Little things turn to big things; a brush of Hanzo’s hand on his, the alluring scent of their hair when he leaned on them. Eventually it led to Hanzo coming over to his room from time to time when they were upset. Spend hours together lying quietly in bed before the Shimada would fall asleep curl up next to him. Jack never asked what he was to Hanzo, but neither did they. Maybe he was too scared to found out, to question this small slice of happiness in his messed up life. Now that he thought about it he knew a lot about the Shimada and they knew nothing of him. But it’s been three months and they never asked.

“Do you think I should tell him?”

The words flew out before Jack could process what he was asking. It was too late sadly. Angela seemed to light up knowing he was asking for her advice.

“Of course. You can’t have secrets with someone you’re dating.” He could feel the sigh settle on his tongue at the last word, jack felt old; however, he let her continue. “Besides, don’t you think he has questions? Like ‘why is the guy I’m kissing look a bit like Jack Morrison’?”

He dipped into a long silence yet it was not because Angela muttered his full name aloud. Again she picked up on the tall tale sign that he was giving off. A part of him hated it though he was a bit glad she could read him. Words were never his strong suit especially about the current topic at hand.

“You guys have kissed right?”

“No. He’s never asked.” Those answers of his earned him a scowl as she shook her head in disapproval. It didn’t need to be spelled out for him to understand what he was doing wrong. This relation with Hanzo was a two way street and he wasn’t contributing on his part. Even so, he was still scared to say anything. What if Hanzo didn’t like the fact he was some other person? Jack knew he would have to deal with that sooner or later because secrets were never good. After all the fall of Overwatch should be a burning reminder of that.

Soldier sighed heavily knowing what he needed to do, though, he rather not. Regardless of the feeling he merely nodded towards Angela before heading off. His destination was to head to his living quarters and pondered upon what he was going to do. Yet the trek there seemed to be endless, corridor after corridor as if leading him to his doom. The end was looming near. Eventually, Jack reached his room opening the door and finding the peaceful silence within captivating. He took a single step inside before the door slid shut. Even in the closed quarters of his room he didn’t remove his visor; for safety he supposes. Simply he walked to the couch and dipped down into it, pressing his back against the cushions with his head leaning over the top to stare at the ceiling.

Silence shrouded him for hours but in truth were only a few minutes. Mind too preoccupied on how to deal with his current issue; Hanzo. If Jack really thought about it the problem was not revealing his secret of being Morrison, but the confession he made to Angela. They never kissed. In fact they never had done anything intimate before. It wasn’t that he was too old, he was a super soldier thus he still had the energy for it. Simply the thought never occurred. He wondered if Hanzo thought about it. Would Hanzo want to?

The question lingered in soldier’s thoughts then the sudden sound of a knock took his attention. He didn’t move to get up merely muttered for whoever was at the door it was open. As he heard the door slide open he looked up staring at the individual standing in the door frame. He wasn’t surprise to see the Shimada here, he had been absent most of the day keeping to himself.

“Doctor Zielger told me I would find you here.”

He could feel a frown form beneath his visor upon the revelation that the good doctor told Hanzo he was here. Perhaps she was helping, though, Jack rather her not. She was being pushy and he liked to go at his own pace. Although, the fact him and Hanzo haven’t done any form of intimacy was probably the result of that snail pace of his. He liked to be thorough. Was it necessary with the Shimada? He still wasn’t sure what he and Hanzo were to each other plus Jack rather not do something wrong.

“Is something troubling you?”

The soft tone caught the soldier’s attention; he hadn’t noticed the long silence that transpire while he was lost in thought. He noted how Hanzo had yet to move from the door way, it was a bit unnerving. That was certainly a first and it felt weird. Still he didn't mutter a word, he feared his voice would fail him if he asked the other to come in. Thus he simply gestured for the other to come inside which Hanzo did not hesitate to do. Jack watched behind his scarlet visor as the door slid shut and the Shimada made their way to sit beside him on the couch. Yet the old soldier halted them from doing so. He caught their wrist in his hand, visor staring up into the pools of brown that stare sharply at him. A mix of confusion riddled Hanzo’s face. If Jack didn’t have his mask they would both be wearing the same emotion; luckily he was. Either way there was no going back he was taking a chance, a dumb chance but a chance nonetheless.

Gently Jack pulled on the elder Shimada’s wrist to stand before him then brought them down to sit in his lap. The small action was met with no resistance, much to the soldier’s relief. But it was clear there was a glimmer of nervousness on Hanzo’s face. Such an expression made Jack wondered what they were thinking, although, he dare not ask. Silence was best. He reached up and placed his hand upon Hanzo’s cheek. The soldier watched with interest as the archer shut their eyes and leaned into his touch; it seemed to ease their small discomfort but was enough to encourage the solider to continue.

His thumb rubbed lightly against the Shimada’s soft skin, feeling the heat radiated into his finger tip like it was fire. It felt nice. With that he moved towards their lips; soft like petals, most likely fragile like them too. He ventured lower, Jack’s fingers rolling over Hanzo’s defined jaw then tender neck before touching the expose breast. In truth he was more interested in the tattoo; how it would feel, would sparks of energy erupt, would the twin beasts flow out? But nothing came. He merely felt the thunderous sound of Hanzo’s heart beating beneath his fingers like a drum.

The soldier’s visor looked up at the Shimada, noting those alluring chestnut irises staring intensely down upon him. Half lidded and glazed with heavy mist of lust, and those soft plum lips part slightly letting lose sharp pants of air. Such a sight stirred something in Jack but he couldn’t place it fully. He wanted to commit to it though. With that in mind he removed the hand that danced upon the archer’s skin which earned him a quiet whine from Hanzo. It amused the soldier, although, it was only a brief feeling as a mix of uncertainty washed over. His hand that left the Shimada’s flesh hovered over his visor, which had piqued the other’s interest. Yet Jack knew he needed to do this.

In a swift motion he removed the mask and placed it on the other side of the couch. His blue irises clashing with the brown that examined his scarred face. He could tell the other had something to say, however he didn’t want to hear it, at least not now. The old soldier reached up and pulled the Shimada into a kiss. He could feel their breaths and tongues intertwine; getting a taste of each other. Their hands both scratching away at the other’s layers of clothing; memorizing each other's forms. In truth it was desperate and needy; although, Jack didn’t mind. They had much to talk about, but for now it was best without words.


End file.
